


Deserving of Affection

by violentv0id



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Other, Unresolved Romantic Tension, soft cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22645849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violentv0id/pseuds/violentv0id
Summary: In which Nao only wants to convince Muriel that he's worthy of affection and nice things. Even if nothing past friendship was achieved for a time, they would be happy.
Relationships: Apprentice/Muriel (The Arcana)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Deserving of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first fanfic I've wrote that's even remotely attached to a fandom and actually posted on here. I am decently happy with this! I may write a kind of second part to this eventually, but I don't know yet. We'll see! And I hope y'all like this. ^^

Nao sighed quietly as they carefully made their way through the forest toward Muriel’s cabin. They were worried because there hadn’t been any word from the large man in a long while. They had only just started getting closer, but Nao already cared a good deal about the much larger man. Frowning, they ducked low when a snap sounded in the distance. Accompanied by a low menacing growl. 

Crouching behind a tree, Nao crossed their arms tightly over their chest and bit their lower lip hard. Waiting for the signs of a possible threat faded away slowly. Once the forest was again silent beside the animals, they heaved a heavy sigh of relief. Standing once more and brushing debris from their simple trousers and sweater. Clutching their shawl tighter around their shoulders, once more they continued on their path.

Luckily, not too much further ahead they were able to spot familiar landmarks. Muriel’s hut was close. Of course, only now, when they were nearly at the place did worried thoughts pop into Nao’s mind. What if the large man didn't want their company? Or perhaps he was tired of them? 

Scowling ferociously, those thoughts quickly got shoved to the side and were promptly ignored. Knowing Muriel, he'd likely say outright if he didn't like them around any longer. Still, Nao couldn’t completely banish the nerves bubbling in their stomach as they knocked at the cabin door. Stepping back afterward and waiting for an answer.

When the door opened, Nao let out a breath that they didn’t realize was being held. At the sight of the dainty apprentice standing outside his door, Muriel made a slightly confused face before speaking slowly and in his rough but not unkind tone. “... Nao?”

Smiling crookedly, they raised a hand and gave a small wave. When Inanna pushed past her large master to happily trot to Nao, they grinned wider and knelt down to run their fingers through the wolfs thick fur. Muttering small praises and laughing quietly at the content expression that seemed to cross her face.

At the sight in front of him, Muriel was surprised at the fact that there was a small warmth in his chest. Plus an unusual urge to smile. Not exactly in his usual small bank of expressions. Though when Nao seemed to remember where they were and looked up, he schooled his features back into a neutral expression.

“Ah- I… Um. Was kind of worried about you.” They spoke softly, elegantly pointed ears drooping down barely. Catching the heavily scarred man even more off guard. Someone… Was worried about him? He wasn’t used to that happening often.

“Worried…?” He questioned shortly, eyebrows furrowed. A confused look tugging at his features.

That expression tugged at their heartstrings, and they rested a hand on their own chest lightly. Swearing that the confused puppy looks on a man that large would be the death of them. Muriel really didn’t know how precious he could be sometimes. Nao was downright determined to convince him of their thoughts on that subject. Set and determined indeed.

“Aye- Worried. I care about you, Muriel! I'd not… Not gotten any notes from you as you had been sending.” Standing slowly and giving Inanna one last pat on the head, Nao turned their full attention to him. “I was afraid you had perhaps gotten badly hurt again.” Catching themself off guard, their voice wavered slightly with emotion in that last sentence.

Almost looking guilty and also looking lost on what to do, Muriel looked down at the ground. Fighting the urge to hide in his heavy cloak. “... M’sorry. Come inside?” Stepping back from the door, he slowly held a hand out to them.

Blinking slowly and staring at the outstretched hand, Nao almost didn’t know what to do. Did he want them to take his hand to step into his hut, or was he just motioning? Screwing their nose up in a decision, they grabbed his hand and stepped over the threshold while giving a light smile at Muriel. By the confused and surprised look on his face, he'd not really meant for them to take his hand.

Oh well! No regrets now. Nao didn’t even let go of his hand when they were well through the doorway. Instead, they brought their other hand up and wrapped both of their much daintier hands around Muriel’s larger and rougher hand. “I'm glad to see you're okay though… Sorry for comin’ out here unannounced.”

If the flustered color that had risen to his cheeks were any indication, Nao could tell the sincerity had flustered the large man. By all the gods, he was far too precious. Though in the middle of their mental fawning, their sharp gaze caught sight of the shoulder wrapped in bloody bandages that were hidden under Muriel’s heavy cloak.

Smile fading into a worried frown, they looked up sharply. “You're hurt!” They exclaimed with no real venom in their tone. “I'm going to have to patch you up much better than what you've done…” Muttering to themself and leaning closer, they let go of Muriel’s hand and set their hands on their hips.

Not being able to keep from feeling like a scorned dog, Muriel’s posture drooped more. Looking guilty and a good bit ashamed. “Sorry,” he muttered slowly while allowing them to usher him along to sit down, “to make you worry…”

Sighing heavily and shaking their head, unable to stay upset at him too long, they waved a hand slowly. “Sh, sh, no apologizing from you, nope. Not allowed. You sit right there and let me take care of you, alright?” As soon as he tried to speak up, they stretched up and pressed a finger to his lips. “Nope! No fighting the care! You’re goin’ ta sit down and I’m gonna fix ya up correctly.” At the slow bewildered blink that their sternness received, they nearly broke and laughed. By a force of will, though, they managed to remain stern-faced. Removing their finger from his lip to put their hands on his uninjured shoulder and motioning for him to go and sit.

“You’re gonna sit and let me help you because I want to help.” They saw the moment that he decided there was no swaying that decision and gave a nod of satisfaction when he turned and sat with a somewhat amusing daintiness for a man of his size. “Good boy!” The small praise slipped without much thought, and as soon as the realization hit them, they twirled and busied themself with gathering some cleaner bandages from their side-bag. To cover the bright red that bloomed across their face.

Even though the blush also spread to the very tips of their ears, giving away the reasoning for their quick turn to try and hide their face. Since they turned away, they did miss the look that flashed across Muriel’s face as well. Embarrassment, surprise, and a matching mortified blush. It may not be as visible against his darker skin, but if one put a hand to his face, there would be a definite telling warmth.

Once Nao’d gathered both their supplies and their wits back, they turned around once more and padded over to where Muriel was sitting obediently. Still looking rather embarrassed by their earlier comment. That slip of the tongue certainly was not going to be addressed anytime soon.

Clearing their throat and taking on a much more professional air, they motioned for him to remove his cloak. “I need to have access to the injury. I’ll have to remove those old bandages, as well…” Sighing heavily to themself, they furrowed their eyebrows as Muriel did what he was told. So many scars on such a gentle man… Pushing away the incessant urge to press gentle kisses to every one of those scars, they firmly set their gaze on his face.

“I have to cut those bandages off, okay…? I don’t want to scare you by pulling out a knife without giving warning beforehand.” Giving a small smile and patting his knee reassuringly, they drew out a small knife that they kept only for medical purposes. “Now, I need you to tell me what state this wound is gonna be in, aye? Am I gonna have’ta treat an infection?”

Glancing away, Muriel grimaced and shrugged his good shoulder. “Dunno…” He muttered under his breath. Almost as if ashamed. “Been ignoring it.” He finally confessed after a few more moments of silence.

Huffing in exasperation, Nao rested their free hand on their hip with a small frown. “Alright, so- Damn.” Taking a few more steps forward, they reached out and began loosening the dirty bandages gently as they could. Cutting away the fabric with a steady hand. Once all the old bandages were gone, Nao grimaced at the inflamed wound on Muriel’s shoulder. It looked like… Claw marks. They wouldn’t ask how he got them, even if they really wanted to. Knowing Muriel was a man that gave information only when comfortable.

“Alright, this is gonna sting, big man.” Soaking a clean rag in a solution meant for disinfecting, they tucked their hair back and leaned in to carefully begin cleaning the wound. Muttering a soft apology when Muriel let out a quiet hiss at the sensation. 

Once they were satisfied that the area was properly cleaned, or at least much less angry looking, they reached back for the fresh bandages. “Aaaalright, don’t push me away, okay? Gotta get close- Er. Closer than I usually do to get these bandages tight.” Ignoring the curious and confused expression aimed at them, they grimaced slightly.

Then, putting all other thoughts that weren’t related to medical reasons away, they sat themself down on Muriel’s leg. Ignoring the quiet surprised exhale from the larger man. Setting one hand below the heavy chain around his neck, they began wrapping the new bandages. Tight enough, but not so tight that it’d hinder movement. 

As soon as the job was finished, they leaned back and gave a bright smile directed at Muriel. Proud of their handiwork, and also not focused on the fact they were practically straddling the poor man’s leg. He had his hands clenched at his sides and was dutifully avoiding any eye contact. Once they realized that once again they’d made things awkward, they sprung up with an unsteady laugh, nearly stumbling in their quick retreat. “All done and patched up!! Good as new! Jus’ don’t move that shoulder around too much or partake in strenuous activity until it’s healed-”

Even more forcefully shoving away what some said ‘strenuous activities’ could be, they clasped their hands nervously in front of their hands. An awkward silence settling and making the atmosphere nearly suffocating. 

So when Inanna butted in and thunked her fuzzy head against Nao’s thigh, they quickly welcomed the distraction. Plopping down on the floor cross-legged to run their fingers through the she-wolf’s ruff happily. A small smile crossing their face at the contented expression that seemed to be on her canine face. “That nice, girl?” They asked softly, then laughed at the ear flick and half-lidded glance at them.

Once the attention was off of him, Muriel was able to relax just a bit once more. Though a small part of him was disappointed that Nao had moved away from him. Frowning at that, he tugged his cloak back on with his eyebrows furrowed. He shouldn’t want to be close to anyone because that never turned out well. No matter how much he wanted it.

As if they could tell the self-deprecating thoughts that were swarming in his mind, Nao looked up at Muriel for a moment. Then after a moment, they scooted towards him and held out a hand, smiling slightly. “Hey, hey, you okay?” They asked in a soft tone, one they used to soothe. “The creases between those eyebrows of yours are deep enough that someone could get lost in ‘em.” Tilting their head to look up at his face past the strands of hair that were mostly obscuring it, they hummed quietly. “I didn’t hurt you when I was patchin’ ya up, did I…?”

The grimace on his face deepened just a bit, but he shook his head slightly. Working out whatever happened to be bothering Muriel was always a challenge, but Nao cared. So they were determined. Raising to sit up on their knees and reaching up, they decided to be bold. Laying one gentle hand on the side of his face to turn it towards them. “I know you don’t like talking about feelings or whatever, but I’m here. Aye…?” 

Offering up a reassuring smile, they ran their thumb gently over his cheek and hummed softly. This chased away that sad look that had been twisting his features but replaced it quickly with a look of surprise and confusion. Once more making him look like a very large and gruff confused puppy. Reminding themself that Muriel really didn’t get enough affection, they tilted their ears down barely. Hoping that this wasn’t overstepping boundaries. 

“It may be hard to believe, but I mean it when I say I care.” More than they’d admit out loud at the moment. Hell, they were plain smitten if they were honest. But that was a hurdle to jump at another point in time. For now, the goal was to get that rare smile on Muriel’s face once more. Already, it seemed progress was being made. The blush that dusted his cheeks was downright adorable, and Nao couldn’t help but smile brighter at it.

“... Care about you too.” He muttered, glancing away. The small confession caught Nao far off guard. It also set a warm ball glowing in their chest, and their cheeks hurt from smiling widely.

“Glad to hear that.” They said softly while leaning to try and catch a glimpse of Muriel’s face. From where their hand was still resting on his cheek, the abnormal warmth of his skin was a dead giveaway. Such a gruff-looking beast of a man was so easily flustered, and it was positively precious. “Adorable...” 

That’d been spoken aloud, judging by the sudden surprised glance toward them. Damn their mind to mouth filter, or more like the lack of one. Clearing their throat, a now matching blush spreading across their face. It was Nao looking away in embarrassment this time, ears drooping down.

Catching them off guard, though, was Muriel raising a hand to very gently brush some of their hair behind their ear. Blinking quickly and looking up, they were captured by the concentrated look on his face. He met their stare for once, momentarily flicking down to their lips before he swallowed audibly and quickly removed his hand and leaned away. 

Nao actually whined in disappointment at the loss of contact and had leaned forward to chase the touch before they sobered up and rocked back slightly. Their mouth was very dry, and they licked their lips to try and regain some moisture. For a good several moments there, they’d thought that Muriel was about to kiss them.

A silence had fallen, and it was far from the usual comfortable silence that they could share. Fidgeting and staring at the floor of the hut, Nao frowned to themself. Hoping that they’d not just made the whole night too painfully awkward. 

After several more painfully tense minutes of silence, they spoke up in a tiny and nervous voice. “... sorry.” At the apology, Muriel scowled and looked toward them once more. That heavy crease between his furrowed eyebrows forming again. 

“Don’t.” He said quietly. Ears drooping further, Nao flinched slightly and hunched down further on themself. Thinking that perhaps Muriel was angry at them. Maybe they should leave, they probably had ruined everything they’d built slowly up until that point. Dark thoughts of their own were now swirling through their head, and tears were pricking at their eyes much to their embarrassment.

“You… Don’t have to apologize.” The addition to the previous single word put a momentary halt on the destructive thoughts swirling through their head. Rough but also oh so gentle hands reached and carefully cupped their face to tilt their head up. “S’okay.” He added, a barely-there smile tilting the corners of his mouth up just a small bit.

In fact, if someone wasn’t looking, it wouldn’t look like Muriel was smiling at all. More like it’d seem he simply looked indifferent instead of the usual frown he wore. For Nao, though, they knew that this was a smile. That smile, small as it was, managed to smooth over all the bad air that’d fallen on the small cozy cottage. Relighting an enamored light in their chest. 

Without fully thinking it through, they leaned forward and wrapped their arms around Muriel’s midsection. Seeing as they were sitting on the floor, it wasn’t exactly like they could reach any further up. So hugging his middle was the next best thing. Face pressed against his uninjured side. 

This unexpected move made Muriel tense up and slightly hover his hands over their shoulders, not quite sure where it was… Safe to set them. Deciding their back was the safest route, he gently set his hands there and leaned down to somewhat hesitantly return the embrace. Leaning his head down as well, to very lightly rest his forehead against the top of their head. The motion calmed Nao down, and they sighed quietly. The tension seemed to mostly melt from their frame as they leaned more into the embrace. A low happy noise sounding from them.

After a moment, they both leaned back, mild embarrassment on both their faces. Unspoken words lingering on the tip of Nao’s tongue as they hesitantly draw back. Sitting back on their legs and crossing their hands in their lap. The silence was a treasured thing to Muriel, but right now the silence was just awkward.

Heavy with unspoken words, hesitancies, and the untold want of something not quite clear. Unsure expressions were on the faces of both occupants of the little hut. Studiously avoiding looking at each other in fear of making the situation even more uncomfortable.

Nao was the first one to break the silence and stillness, though. Rising to their feet and brushing the dust off their pants with a nervous chuckle. “Ahh! Anyways! I’ve probably intruded on your space for too long, aye? Ah- Should go ahead an’ go on home, probably. Aye…?” They paused, glancing over at Muriel through a curtain of their own hair. Hesitant, curious, waiting for a sign that said anything different. 

Grimace forming on his face, hands grasping at his cloak, Muriel kept his gaze aimed firmly at the floor for several seconds. Trying to work out the right words to say, the right way to respond. To convince Nao that he really, truly, definitely didn’t want them to leave. Not yet, not right then.

Finally, he spoke up with only a small hesitant pause. “You- No. Don’t. It’s late. Stay?” After a few more moments, he held out a hand towards them hesitantly. “Please…?” 

Pausing in their line to the door, Nao turned and tilted their head curiously. Glancing at the extended hand and up at his face a few moments after. Muriel’s expression was open, sincere, and they really couldn’t resist that.

So, with a quiet huff, they turned back and took his hand in theirs. Deciding to set themself back on his leg. Pausing a moment to look at him as if asking permission to get close again. With the tiny nod he gave, they tucked close to him and wrapped arms gently around his chest. Tucking their face against his good shoulder with a quiet humm.

Muriel didn’t get enough affection, and they were determined to remedy that the best that they could. Even if it took a while for him to be comfortable with said affection. They were patient, and they cared… so much for him. They would eventually put into words how much they cared, but not at the moment. Currently, they just enjoyed the closeness. Muriel had tensed up initially after they pressed close, but after a minute or two he ended up relaxing slightly and leaning down to wrap strong arms around Nao.

This felt… Safe. If nothing else happened for the rest of the night, this was enough to satiate them.


End file.
